


Importance of Lab Safety

by im_as_kunfused_as_you



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Laboratories, Rules, Safety, School Assignment, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_as_kunfused_as_you/pseuds/im_as_kunfused_as_you
Summary: What happens when Qian Kun is stuck teaching a bunch of kids who don't listen, a science lesson?I don't know how to do this, just please read it.
Kudos: 5





	Importance of Lab Safety

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally for a school assignment. I still don't think I did it all the way correct but... I decided to change the names, so it would have some sort of relevance to my account. I would love some feedback on this, so I can continue to get better at writing. But, I want to thank my friend who helped me. This would not have existed if I didn't beg for her help, so thank her.
> 
> More notes at the end...

Mr. Qian steps back and looks at his classroom turned laboratory for the day. He just finished putting everyone’s lab instructions on their desk and sits down at his desk to wait for his next class to enter. His students start to trickle in around 1:45. Once all his students are sitting down at their desks, he stands up and directs them to look at the board. 

“Hello, class! Today we will be doing our lab.” Mr. Qian says. “The instructions are on your desk, but before we start that, let’s review our lab rules. I need to get a few things from the printer for Mrs. Lee, but I’ll be back shortly. Please behave!” 

He walks out and makes his way down the hall to the teacher’s lounge. Upon entering, he sees one of the reading teachers, Mr. Hwang. They make small talk for a little bit until Mr. Qian remembers the reason he is in the teacher’s lounge in the first place. He directs himself to the printer and grabs the papers Mrs. Lee asked him to get. On the way out of the teacher’s lounge, he makes himself a quick cup of coffee. 

Mr. Qian is walking toward Mrs. Lee’s classroom to drop off her papers, but something tells him he should check back in on his students first. He walks into his classroom, not expecting to see what he does. It’s like they didn’t even listen to him! 

First of all, no one is reviewing the lab rules; no wonder they are all over the place. Mr. Qian is trying to find something to reprimand first, but there is just too much going on. Lia is eating at her desk, Minho is on Chan’s back. Yeji’s hair is out, and Ryujin is wearing oversized sleeves. Most importantly, no one is wearing goggles, and no one knows he is even in the room. 

Mr. Qian walks to his desk and sets down his coffee as well as Mrs. Lee’s papers. He makes a mental reminder to apologize to her for taking so long, later. After Mr. Qian puts his items on his desk, he turns to face the out-of-control class and clears his throat. Most of them turn to him, but some still don’t even know he’s there. Some of their classmates get their attention, and now everyone is looking at Mr. Qian. That’s when he goes off. 

“Did I not tell you guys to go over the SAFETY Rules?” Mr. Qian asks his students. “Lia, food and drink are not allowed in the lab. Minho and Chan, horseplay is never allowed in the lab. Yeji, hair needs to be tied back out of the face. Ryujin, baggy clothes should be tied in a way that won’t interfere with the lab. But, don’t think I’m just picking on these kids; I’m not. All you guys are not wearing goggles, and no one was staying alert in the lab. But, most importantly, you all started the lab without my permission, which is one of the very first rules you were supposed to go over.” 

The kids have the decency to look ashamed when Mr. Qian finishes talking. Minho gets off Chan’s back. Yeji ties her up, and Ryujin pins her sleeves up. Eventually, Lia reluctantly puts her food up. The kids settle down and sit back in their seats. 

“Instead of doing this lab today, as was planned, we will study these rules and take a test tomorrow. I also need a paragraph on why the behaviors you guys showed today are dangerous and should not be allowed in the lab. I’m disappointed in you guys, and I expect better.” Mr. Qian finally finishes. Some of the kids mumble out, “Sorry, Mr. Qian.” 

Mr. Qian sits down at his desk and takes a sip of his coffee. Who knew teaching a 9th-grade science class would be so stressful. And, now he has to create a safety rules test for tomorrow. Just great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting something I've written. It feels weird, but like I said, I hope you guys can give me some feedback on how I can improve. Hope you enjoyed reading it!!
> 
> Oh and please don't come for me for the names I used, they have nothing to do with the actions of the characters. I just didn't want to keep my friends' names in there.


End file.
